


Time Changes?

by Hello there_General Kenobi (TheOneAndOnly66), TheOneAndOnly66



Series: Chaotic Clone Wars [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneAndOnly66/pseuds/Hello%20there_General%20Kenobi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneAndOnly66/pseuds/TheOneAndOnly66
Summary: Alex woke up on an old shuttle with no idea how he got there and some of his memories missing. He soon finds out that he has been transported 30 years into the past.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Original Character(s), Ahsoka Tano/Original Character(s), Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Chaotic Clone Wars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047571
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Wars (because if I did it wouldn't have been ruined) I only own my OC.

Alex woke up on the floor of a strange shuttle. 'That's strange,' he thought, 'If I didn't know better I'd say this is one of the shuttles we used during the beginning of the Clone Wars. But that can't be right, those were scrapped years ago. It shouldn't be possible for me to be on one. He soon felt three force presences coming near him. Thinking quickly, he got off the floor and quickly jumped and hid himself on the ceiling. 

Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi Wan were heading to their shuttle after waking up outside on a planet that they never landed on. That fact wasn't the only strange part, no they also noticed that the planet was strong with the force and even stranger there was a force presence on their shuttle and they hadn't come with anyone else. 

While walking towards the shuttle, Obi Wan and Anakin broke off from Ahsoka and started wandering away as if in a trance. Ahsoka didn't see anything wrong with this however since it was common for Obi Wan and Anakin to be a bit strange. So Ahsoka kept heading to the shuttle. 

When she entered the shuttle, she started looking for the force presence. Alex accidentally shifted a little without knowing it, and Ahsoka heard him with her good Togruta hearing. 

"Who are you, what are you doing here and how did you get here?"she asked him suspiciously. 

"I'm Jedi Master Alex." He replies. "And as to how and why I'm here, I have zero idea. Also who are you?"

"I'm Padawan Ahsoka Tano." She tells him like he should know who she is, "And to my knowledge there is no Master Alex in the Jedi Order."

"How could you not know who I am?" he exclaims, "I'm the Grandmaster of the Order!"

"You can't be!" Ahsoka says,confused,"Master Yoda is the Grandmaster."

"Master Yoda was my predecessor." Alex says not seeing how Ahsoka could get him and tiny green old Master Yoda confused with him.

"How old is Master Yoda then?" She asked him. 

"He's 880 years old." Alex replied.

"Ha, wrong. He's 850." She tells him. 

"Wait what year is it?" He asked her,confused. She told him the year. 

"That can't be possible!" He exclaims. "That was 30 years ago."

Suddenly an old man walks on board the shuttle. "Oh dear." He says. Just when Ahsoka is about to ask who he is, he snaps his fingers and he and Alex disappear. 

Alex and the old man reappear on top of a mountain. "Who are you, where am I, and why am I here?" Alex asks the old man.

"I am the Father." The old man tells him. "And as to where you are and why you are here, you are on Mortis and you are here to prevent the Jedi Order from almost being destroyed."

"That makes no sense…. but ok." Alex tells him. 

The old man snaps his fingers again and Alex disappears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Star Wars ( if I did we wouldn't have had to deal with the sadness of clone wars season 7 episode 12) only my OC
> 
> This takes place after the events on Mortis

Alex reappeared back onto the shuttle after several days. 

"Do you know who this is?" Anakin asks Obi Wan and Ahsoka. 

"No, I can't say that I do." Obi Wan told him. 

"I kind of know who he is." Ahsoka tells them. "I found him aboard the shuttle when we landed on Mortis. He claims to be from 30 years in the future, and judging by the way he was acting he was missing some of his memories."

"That's… interesting to say the least." Obi Wan says. "Considering he looks to be the same age as you."

They then notice Alex getting up. Alex looks around and remembers everything he had forgotten about his future. But he doesn't remember what happened to Mortis. 

"What's going on? Where am I?" Alex asks, confused.

"Don't you remember? We were just talking a couple days ago?" Ahsoka asks. 

"Ahsoka is that you?" Alex asks. 

"Of course it's me. Don't tell me you forgot about me." Ahsoka says. 

"How could I forget my girlfriend?" Alex asks her. "Also why do you look younger like when you were a padawan?"

"What do you mean your girlfriend? Ahsoka do you know what he's talking about?" Anakin asked confused. 

"No." Ahsoka says confused as well. 

"How can you and Ahsoka be a couple when the Jedi Code forbids attachments?" Obi Wan asks. 

"It was until Anakin Skywalker used his marriage with Padame Amidala to resist Chancellor Palpatine or Darth Sidious's attempt to lure him to the dark side. The Council decided that attachments should be allowed since Anakin's kept him from turning to the dark side." Alex told them. 

"So how did you and Ahsoka become a couple then?" Anakin asked. 

"When the Council went to arrest Darth Sidious, he jumped out the window. The council had all available Jedi on Coruscant look for him. I could sense him and headed to where he was. I didn't know at the time but Ahsoka had also sensed him and was also headed for him. I reached him first and we started dueling. Ahsoka was a few blocks away and saw us so she hurried but he had barricaded the two of us where we were. I was close to defeating him when he distracted me by throwing a speeder at me while I was dodging it, he quickly cut my hand that was holding my lightsaber off and kicked me back. He started zapping me with Force Lightning by the time Ahsoka got there. She was behind me and to my left. She could have just run to Sidious and killed him, but I probably would have almost died. Instead she ran in between Sidious and I and deflected the Lightning back at Sidious; it weakened him enough for her to kill him. She hurried back to me and tried to get me to wake up as the Lightning had knocked me out. When she thought I wasn't waking up she laid her head on me and started crying. By this time I had started to wake up but I couldn't move and I felt and heard her crying. She then started saying that she loved me and wished she had been able to tell me sooner but she couldn't because of the Code and that she had wanted me to love her back. Of course I heard all of this and when I was finally able to move I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her. She started crying into my shoulder saying how happy she was that I was alive. When I told her that I had heard what she said, she started crying harder because she thought that I didn't love her back. As she was crying I told her that I loved her too since I had had a crush on her for a while." Alex said. "And that's how Ahsoka and I became a couple."

Alex looked around and noticed that Ahsoka was crying. He went over to her and comforted her.

"I remember you now." Ahsoka said. "You were the one in my classes that always helped me when no one else would."

"We should discuss this later right now we better get back to Coruscant." Obi Wan said as he and Anakin headed up to the cockpit to get started on their trip back to Coruscant.


End file.
